licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Edward T. Fortune
Edward T. Fortune (möglicher Tod † 2013 in Los Santos, San Andreas) ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V. Es wird vermutet, dass der Mann rechts auf dem Bild Fortune ist, jedoch sagt er niemals seinen Namen. Man kann den möglichen Namen auf einem Zertifikat an der Wand seines Büros lesen (siehe Bild unten rechts). Er spricht sowohl Englisch als auch Serbisch. Nikos erste Freundin Michelle (echter Name: Karen) wurde von ihm geschickt, um Niko Bellic zu beobachten und Informationen über seine kriminellen Aktivitäten zu sammeln. Von der Umgangsart her ähnelt er sehr dem Charakter Mike Toreno aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Grand Theft Auto IV Niko muss, nachdem er in der Mission The Snow Storm von Michelle um das erbeutete Kokain erleichtert wurde, Aufträge für die Behörde ausführen, die er alle von Fortune erhält. Ansonsten, so droht Fortune, würde er Nikos Verbrechensakte an das FIB weitergeben, was für Niko Inhaftierung bedeuten würde. Nach den vier erfolgreich erledigten Missionen wird ihm Jon Gravelli von Fortune vorgestellt. Nachdem auch dessen Missionen erledigt sind, liefert die United Liberty Paper Co. schließlich in der Mission That Special Someone den Verräter Darko Brevic an Niko aus, an dem sich Niko dann rächen kann. Grand Theft Auto V In GTA V hat er zwei Kurzauftritte: Zunächst in der Mission Affige Angelegenheit, in der er Steve Haines festnimmt und dann in Großreinemachen, wo er in Begleitung zweier IAA-Beamter im Kortz Center auftaucht, um den „Streit“ zwischen Michael, Dave Norton, Steve Haines und Andreas Sanchez zu beenden, wird dabei jedoch möglicherweise getötet. Beruf miniatur|Das besagte Zertifikat Edward Fortune arbeitet in GTA IV als Regierungsangestellter, wahrscheinlich in einer Führungsposition, in einer Behörde, die die Druckerei United Liberty Paper Co. als Deckmantel benutzt. Ein an der Wand hängendes Zertifikat und sein Name in internen Spieldaten lassen auf den US-amerikanischen Auslandsnachrichtendienst Central Intelligence Agency schließen. In GTA V wird bekannt, dass er tatsächlich im Auftrag der IAA tätig ist. Somit bestätigt sich dieser Verdacht. Trivia * Er wurde von Milton James synchronisiert. * Er ist neben Elizabeta Torres und Gerald McReary der einzige Hauptcharakter, den man ausschließlich in Zwischensequenzen sieht. * In der Mission Wrong is Right erwähnt er gegenüber Niko: „Willkommen in Amerika. (serbisch) Hier ist es wie in der alten Heimat“, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er aus Serbien stammen könnte. Vielleicht kann er jedoch einfach nur gut Serbisch. * In den Spieldateien wird er mit CIA bezeichnet, ein Name ist nicht auszumachen. Dies ist auch ein Hinweis darauf, dass hinter der U.L.P.C. die CIA- bzw. ihr GTA-Pendant IAA steckt.Wikipedia, List of Grand Theft Auto IV characters, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Grand_Theft_Auto_IV_characters#United_Liberty_Paper (Abrufdatum 23. Mai 2012, 15:54 GMT)lt. Wikipedia: Filepath: anim/cutsprops.img within installation directory – archive files beginning 'cs_cia' *Im Büro Fortunes hängt ein Schreiben an der Wand, das an den CIA-Agenten Mann, Anwärter für den „Doktor der Spionage“, gerichtet ist (Adresszeile: Nowhere Drive 2393, Hopeless, New York 666). Der Brief datiert vom 19. Januar 1976 und wurde von „Almost Top Guy Dean“ (dt. in etwa: Fast-Spitzenmann) von der Jellys-and-Jams-Fakultät der Puke University verfasst. Die Zuschrift handelt davon, dass Mr. Mann die Note 6 in einem Hauptfach davongetragen hat, was ihn vom weiteren Studium ausschließt. In cc steht „alle und jeder“. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * Wrong is Right (Auftraggeber) * Portrait of a Killer (Auftraggeber) * Dust off (Auftraggeber) * Paper Trail (Stimme/Auftraggeber) * Weekend at Florian’s (nur Stimme am Handy) * Payback (nur Stimme am Handy) * Liquidize the Assets * That Special Someone (Stimme/Auftraggeber) Grand Theft Auto V * Affige Angelegenheit * Großreinemachen (möglicher Tod) Bildergalerie Edward.jpg|Fortune in seinem Büro (2008) Referenzen en:United Liberty Paper contact Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Agenten Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia